Power distribution pedestal boxes are typically installed in residential communities. The main power cables are run from one pedestal box to another, with the power cables terminating in connector bars located in each box. Generally, connector bars are rectangular blocks of metal having openings for main power lines, and a plurality of additional openings that are used to distribute power to residences or to other utilities through conductors. Set screws are provided to secure the conductors mechanically and electrically in the connector bar.
Forming a pedestal connector typically requires positioning the metal body in a first position and drilling one or more additional passages for the conductors. The metal body is then repositioned to a second position so that one or more set screw holes are drilled. Once the set screw holes are drilled, the metal body is again repositioned to a third position so that pedestal mount apertures are drilled for attachment to the pedestal. Typically, the forming of the passages, set screw holes and pedestal mount apertures are done in a vertical direction on the metal body with no drilling or threading from opposite or adjacent sides. As a result, the additional steps of repositioning the metal body for proper formation of the passages, set screw holes and pedestal mount apertures are very labor intensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an electrical connector for attachment to a pedestal box having passages, set screw holes, and pedestal mount apertures that is made from a less labor intensive and time consuming process. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an improved technique for fabricating the electrical connector that minimizes body positioning for proper tooling.